Surviving Til the End
by anonymousturtlelover
Summary: Luce, Annie, Johanna and Peeta are now prisoners. Can they stay strong enough till help arrives? How far can one go before succumbing to insanity? What will Luce experience, will it change her forever? And what part will she take in bringing down President Snow forever? SEQUEL TO RETURN TO THE GAMES, MUST READ FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER! Ahhhh are you guys excited? I know I am. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll make sure to have the second one up as soon as possible! Please review and let me know what you think! XOXO

 **Disclaimer:** Never shall I ever own it

* * *

When people go to the doctor, all they think is that they're getting a regular checkup. Maybe a shot or two to keep them from getting sick, and that the person doing all of that is just as normal as you are. But what Luce, Annie, Johanna and Peeta have learned is that these "doctors" are nothing like those people. These are the creatures that kids see in their nightmares that spring them from their sleep, screaming for someone to protect them. These are the doctors who don't care if you bleed, because all they'll do is just stand there and watch, take a few notes or two, then leave you all alone. Letting you slowly succumb to insanity wondering why you were chosen for their.."experiments". And when that happens, there's no going back.

Another day, another round of torture. For the first week that Luce, Johanna, Annie and Peeta had been captured not much had happened. They were given few meals, asked multiple questions about Katniss and what other plans she might have against the Capitol. Receiving no answers from any of them, things got a bit more rough. Peeta was never seen, which worried Luce immensely. Since being put back in the games she considered him to be a friend, and it pained her not knowing what was happening to him. She'd feel better if she could just see him! Even if for a second! Anything to reassure her that her new friend was alright.

Annie shared a room with her so Luce always knew what was happening with her. Some days she'd have a cut or a bruise, but that was the most she ever got. Since she didn't even know Katniss the only reason they needed her for was Finnick. Luce was thankful that in the end, she'd end up with the least amount of damage.

Johanna was a whole different story. She stayed in a room across from Luce and Annie and everyday they'd look through the small window in the door to see her causing trouble. At least she still had the energy to put up a fight. Luce admired her bravery and her will to stand up to the guards and doctors. It always made Luce wish she still had that kind of spirit inside her. Although she was getting a bit worried now because Johanna hadn't been seen in her room in a few days. But knowing her, she would be ok in the end.

If Luce's math was correct, it was currently the middle of their second week in captivity. She hadn't seen much of her "room" herself because the past week she has been stuck in one small room. Strapped to a chair in front of a monitor that played every games played so far. For hours the first day she watched almost twenty games. It scared her as she watched people kill each other over and over. She was currently on the Fortieth Hunger Game and was looking anywhere else but the monitor. She couldn't watch another second of it. She had already been in the room for ten hours and just wanted to be out.

Thankfully one of the "doctors" came in to check on her.

"Are we still doing okay Lucetta?" He asked with a grin on his face. Luce could only glare with tears in her eyes.

"Still won't talk huh? Well I'm sure after today you'll have lots to talk about." With that said he turned off the monitor as two guards came in, unstrapped her from the chair, and dragged her back to her room.

What did he mean by that? What would they do to her? Luce didn't think much about it as she was thrown into the room. Once the door was shut Annie shot off the bed and came to her side. Luce signaled she was okay and picked herself up and sat down on the bed.

There was only one, but Annie and Luce didn't mind sharing. If anything it made them feel more safe knowing the other person was still next to them, safe and sound.

Annie sat next to her and rubbed soothing circles onto her back. "How many more did they show you?"

Luce held up her fingers indicating how many and Annie looked away angrily.

"I don't understand the point in making you watch all of those! What do they think will happen?!"

Luce was surprised to see her angry. It was something she rarely saw, and it was always for a good reason. But to see her mad now, all because they were showing her things from the past. It was new to Luce, but it made her feel protected.

Both looked up when hearing a door slam shut and they instantly knew it was Johanna. They got up and went over to the window to see if she was ok and what they saw was horrifying. Her head was shaved and her cheek looked bruised. She was also screaming and throwing things around.

When she made eye contact with the two she immediately turned away and moved out of their sight. Annie and Luce looked at each other with matching looks of concern. They must have done something really bad to her if it resulted in that kind of behavior.

Deciding to let it go for now they went back to the bed and sat criss-crossed from each other. Luce reached over to the table and grabbed the pad of paper and pencil-something she was glad they gave her- and started to write on it.

After a few days of their first week, Luce found herself back in silence. She knew nothing good would happen if she spoke to the people in charge, and found no use for it anymore. Annie didn't seem to mind though because she was already used to if for a year. She could easily understand her reasons for her re-continued silence.

 _DO YOU THINK WE'LL EVER GET OUT OF HERE?_ Is what she wrote. Annie read it quickly and sighed. She sat closer to Luce and ran a hand through her hair.

"Of course we will. I'm sure Finnick and many others are figuring out a way to get us out of here. I just know it." Annie was very doubtful though. She didn't even know if Finnick was still alive. All they had told her was that the dome collapsed and Katniss had survived. She was still hopeful though. And until she sees proof, she'll believe that Finnick is still alive, missing them just as much as she misses him.

Luce gave a small nod and set the paper and pencil down before laying on her side, with her head in Annie's lap. She was just about to fall asleep when they heard keys jangling and the sound of their door being opened.

Luce sat up and both looked to the door to see someone get shoved inside, the guard telling them they only had five minutes. Luce ignored the guard though, because all she cared about was the boy standing in front of them, someone she was glad to see looking well.

Peeta gave a relieved smile as he looked down at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. Work does that to you I guess, anyways enjoy and as always review! You really don't know how much it motivates me to write more chapters for you all! XOXO

 **Disclaimer:** Not smart enough to create and own the Hunger Games

* * *

Luce ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He gave a light smile and wrapped his arms around her returning the warm welcome. "I'm happy to see you too Luce. But I can't stay long, they're only allowing me to see how you guys are." He said with a heavy tone.

Luce pulled away and looked at him with a frown. Annie came over and introduced herself while Luce thought for a moment wondering why they would allow him to leave his cell when Annie and her, as well as Johanna, never got the opportunity to leave and see him. She grabbed her notebook and pencil and started writing as fast as she could.

 _What have they done to you so far?_ The paper read. Peeta took a moment and sat down at the end of their bed before looking back up at the two. Luce could tell he was nervous by the way he held his hands. She sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He gave a small smile in return before finally answering the question.

"So far they've just talked to me..trying to get information about Katniss and what she has planned for the Capitol.." She knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, especially with the way he barely looked at the two of them. But she took it as an answer anyways knowing the truth was probably harsher than he tried to make it sound.

Annie tilted her head confused, "But you knew nothing about it. Right? I heard it was some of the tributes as well as Haymitch and Heavensbee that knew about the whole rebellion. He left you and Katniss out of it because then it wouldn't look convincing to Snow."

Luce was surprised to hear how much Annie knew about the situation. Was she part of it in the beginning as well and knew more than her? Was she aware of it since the reaping? If so then Luce would be asking many questions once given the chance.

She was going to write down another question for him but just as the pencil moved across the paper the guard came in and practically dragged/shoved Peeta out of the room. "Time's up. We'll consider arranging another visit if you give us the answers we want." He hit the butt of his gun against Peeta's back because he was walking too slow for his liking. Luce got up to defend Peeta but the door was then shoved closed right in front of her face.

Luce angrily hit the door and started pacing. They needed to get out! But there was absolutely no way of doing that without help from the outside. _Maybe Katniss and the others are arranging an escape plan!_ She thought then shook her head, if they were lucky Katniss would be dead. But obviously that wasn't true either if they were still being held here for questioning, and other violent activities. Annie watched her for a minute before curling up on the bed and trying to get some sleep.

Luce stayed awake. She knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep after seeing Peeta like that. It just made her wonder even more about the things they've done to him so far. About what they'd do to her and Annie when the time came. She looked through the window towards Johanna's room to see if there was any sign of her in there, but only saw a white wall, no shadows or sounds. She knew Johanna was a strong girl, but prayed anyway that she was strong enough to endure all of this.

After a few hours Luce found herself leaning against the bed, Annie fast asleep for once, staring at the wall as her eyes would slowly start to close then open again blinking away any drowsiness. She was exhausted, but knew that if she fell asleep, she'd only succumb herself to nightmares and images of all the Hunger Games they've shown her so far. Maybe their methods were working after all. But who could truly know, because Luce had always had nightmares of her time in the games, and now these were simply an addition to those dreams.

Her eyes closed once again, but didn't bother attempting to reopen them. She was beyond tired now and decided it'd be better to get sleep with terrible dreams, then no sleep at all and living that terrible dream.

Just as she felt herself falling unconscious, the door was slammed open and she flew wide awake. Annie woke as well and sat up watching terrified as two men came into the room. They just stood there for a moment staring at the two girls before glancing at each other, and without any words being spoken, they moved forward.

Luce stood up to protect Annie any way she could, but soon discovered that it wasn't Annie they had come for, it was her.

They each grabbed an arm and started to carry her out. She didn't go down without a fight though. She kicked her legs into the air and squirmed as much as her tired body would let her as she tried to escape their firm grasp on her. Annie even tried as she shouted at them to bring her back. One of the men simply shoved her back though and continued to carry Luce out the door. Glancing behind her she could see Annie's worried face through the window, and looking across from her she could see Johanna glaring at what was happening.

Luce continued her useless struggles until she was brought into a room and strapped down into a chair. She managed to bite one of the men as he was strapping her down, tying her hands back with some rope, and smirked as he cried out in shock and pain. He brought his hand back and smacked her across the face earning a shout from the other man who pulled him back a few feet and whispered something to him.

They stayed by the door until another guard came in, this one looking much meaner than the others. The two that brought her in left and she was now alone with the creepy man that hadn't taken his eyes off her once since he stepped into the room.

"Hello my dear, I received orders to spend some time with you for awhile. To see what you know about this useless rebellion..you know, stuff like that." He explained firmly as she stood in front of her.

"To start things off, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. I know your from District 4, correct? Along with Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta?" He looked down at her waiting for an answer that would never come. Luce only stared at him with a defiant look. He chuckled, an annoyed look on his face as he walked around her in a circle.

"Look girl, we need answers from you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get those answers!" He shouted, coming around front again and leaning down to meet her eye to eye. Luce's only response was to spit in his face.

She knew it was a mistake the moment she opened her mouth, but she also knew that it was the only response he'd get from her. He pulled himself away from her to wipe off his face with a rag. Tossing the rag aside he curled his hand into a fist and brought it down across her face sending her head flying to the side. She could feel the bruise forming as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He asked before doing it again. Luce couldn't help but gasp as she was rocked with pain. He smiled at her pain and waited to see if she would start talking.

Luce stayed strong though and glared at him through some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her silence grew more and more, finally making her interrogator snap. He strode fast towards her pulling out a knife.

"Fine! You want to act like an Avox, I'll make you one!"

Luce's eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do and squirmed in the chair as she tried to free herself but it was no use. The ropes binding her hands just dug into the skin making her wrists burn. Once he was inches away from her he shoved his hand into her mouth and grabbed hold of her tongue making Luce cry out in fear as she continued to try and save herself. He slowly brought down the blade against the edge of her tongue, the cold contact making her cry out again as tears started flowing down her face.

Just as he was about to make the cut the door opened, and the two men from before walked in clearing their throats to gain his attention.

"Sir, your needed in the other room." One of them said.

Luce felt the cold, sharp blade leave her tongue and watched as the man turned to speak with them.

"Very well. Looks like you'll get to keep that useless tongue of yours." He said and stormed out of the room.

The two guards came over and untied her before dragging a shaking Luce back to the cells. But something was wrong because they passed her and Annie's room. She turned her body to try and force them to take her to Annie but they stayed firm and opened the door of the cell next to Annie's and shoved her in. The room was just the same, a simple bed and bare walls.

"No!" Luce shouted as she pounded on the doors to get them to let her out, but they were already gone and down the hall.

Luce felt herself shake even more as she slid down to the floor and curled up letting out all the tears she'd been holding in since they dragged them all here to the Capitol.

She could faintly hear Annie shouting from the other room, asking if she was ok and why she was being held in another room. But Luce just continued to cry, because that was all she could do now. Cry and pray that it all ends soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay another chapter! I was really happy to see how many favorites and follows there were after I uploaded the last chapter so thank you for that and also the few reviews! :D I found it funny that listening to the Hunger Games Soundtrack while writing actually helps lol! Anyways here's the next chap and as always enjoy! XOXO

* * *

A few days had passed since they threw Luce into a new room and separated her and Annie. Luckily the rooms were right next to each other so they were still close when they needed some form of comfort. The walls were also thin enough for them to communicate with each other. Annie did most of the talking though and Luce would just knock on the walls when asked certain questions. One knock for no, two for yes.

Luce constantly found herself in the corner of the room whenever she became nervous and scared. And it never helped when she could hear Annie or Johanna screaming from being tortured. She even managed to hear Peeta once. She could swear the building was more like a canyon with how much the sounds echoed around them. Luce had to clamp her hands around her ears to try and block it all out. Even humming now and then when covering her ears wasn't enough.

Every little noise set her off. If she heard footsteps, she'd crawl away from the door thinking they'd be coming back for her. But in the past few days, no one came for her. No further questions from the man who almost ripped out her tongue, no more videos of past Games from the doctors. Nothing. She was in complete silence most days.

"Luce? Are you awake?" Annie's slightly muffled voice sounded through the wall. Luce shuffled closer to the wall and gave two light knocks.

"Are you doing okay in there?" She asked and Luce wasn't sure how to answer that question. It was a yes _and_ no. Yes she was safe from the monsters down the hall, but she wasn't okay with all the emptiness around her. It almost seemed to consume her in a way. The deafening silence every now and then. It was like the room was haunting her, filling her with dread and fear. That any moment everything would close in on her and squish her until there was nothing left.

When Annie received no sound in reply, she decided to skip that question. "I think thing's are going to get worse. I managed to catch a glimpse of Peeta last night. He looked so tired, and his body shook like a leaf. I can't imagine what they're doing to him."

Luce had no problem imagining it. They were probably pulling him apart piece by piece. Opening him up and digging around until they found what they wanted. It's what they were doing to all of them. Ripping them all into shreds then trying to put them back together, back to how they used to be. But they'll never be the same again. Because once you break something, it can never go back to it's original form again. It becomes something entirely new.

Perhaps that's what they're doing, turning them all into something new. Something unrecognizable.

She gave a few knocks just to reassure Annie that she was still there. But heard nothing else from her friend. Perhaps they came and took her again without her realizing. Sighing she leaned her head back against the wall and stared across the room at the door.

Hearing a noise she jumped and prepared herself to fight off anyone that came in, but listening more closely she realized the sound was coming from the outside, but from inside the room. It came again, louder this time. Looking down she realized it was her stomach making the noise. Thinking back, she realized they hadn't given her food since yesterday morning. _Great, now they're going to starve me for the truth,_ she thought and shook her head making herself comfortable again.

Closing her eyes she felt herself relax and decided it'd be best to sleep until Annie came back.

It was hours before she heard the familiar sound of a door and the shuffling of feet. She pressed her ear against the wall and listened as the door was finally shut. She gave a few knocks on the door to try and get her attention. Nothing. She tried knocking again, louder this time. Still no reply. Luce started to worry now. Annie always made sure to give Luce some sign that she was there, no matter how tired or hurt she was. Taking a shaky breath, Luce opened her mouth and called out, "A-Annie? Are you ok?"

She was met with silence.

"Annie! Answer me..What's wrong?!" Luce spoke a bit louder but the silence continued. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she feared for her friend. Was she unconscious? Had they hurt her too badly this time?

"A-Annie..Annie wake up! Please answer me! Annie!" She screamed now into the wall, pounding on it. She let herself wait a few minutes, but there was never a reply.

She started to sob, hoping the older girl was alright and shakily stood going over to the window to try and see anything. She looked over at Johanna's room, but didn't see or hear anything from over there either.

"Johanna!" She called, but just like Annie, there was no reply.

Where was everyone?! Luce flew into a panic. Were they all gone? Was she the only one left?!

She could feel herself breaking down, multiple thoughts and scenario's going through her head as she tried to make sense of _something_ , anything to give her reassurance that her friends weren't truly gone.

"Peeta! Johanna!...ANNIE!" She cried out for them as she slid down to the ground, banging a weak fist against the door while sobbing into her knees that were brought up to her chest.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be let out, she needed out. Out NOW!

"Let me out! Please just let me out!" She screamed into the empty air. "I'll talk! I'll talk.." Her voice broke off as she could no longer speak through the heavy flood of tears that ran down her face. She continued to cry until a soft and soothing voice rang out in front of her.

 _"Lucetta..There's no need to cry..I'm right here."_

Lifting her head Luce's eyes widened as she was met with a familiar face that smiled down at her, his posture relaxed and open as he leaned down in front of her.

"F-Finnick..?"

Annie wished Luce had replied before they came and took her. She watched with fear as she was dragged out of her room, there were guards and doctors walking past her right into Luce's room. She noticed one of them holding a needle. She tried her best to see what they were doing, but as they dragged her down the hall she saw less and less until they turned the corner and her sight was cut off.

When they brought her back she managed to catch a glimpse of what was going on in Luce's room and it scared her. Doctors were surrounding her unconscious form on the bed, two guards standing nearby just in case. An IV was sticking out of her arm as a few of them took down notes while another was injecting fluid into her through the IV. When she was shoved into her room, she leaned against the wall to try and hear as best as she could. They were saying things about images, and that she would start talking once the drugs took effect.

Annie jumped when Luce started shouting and crying out for her. Shouting her name and asking where she was. Annie blinked back tears as she continued to listen, even Johanna peeked through the window trying to see and listen better at what was happening.

Annie pounded on the wall as Luce continued to cry and scream, realizing what they were doing to her. "Luce no! It's ok Luce I'm right here!" But the girl just continued to scream and cry.

"Stop it you monsters! Leave her alone!" Annie shouted through the wall. Realizing it wasn't helping she pressed her ear against the wall again and she could faintly hear Luce's weak voice saying she'd talk. Annie pulled away and brought a hand to her mouth, "Luce..no.."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** All I can say is enjoy! XOXO

 **Disclaimer:** Does not belong to me

* * *

"F-Finnick? W-Wh...How?" Luce asked in a broken voice. Her earlier outburst suddenly forgotten.

"What do you mean how? How do you think?" He replied with a joking smile. Luce couldn't help but smile back. It all didn't seem right, but here he was anyway. Had they captured him too? Was he now a prisoner? To suffer the same as everyone else had? She quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug not caring at the moment and buried her face into his chest. He gave a soft chuckle and returned to warming hug before pulling away to look down at her.

"Have you seen Annie yet? They took her awhile ago and I haven't heard anything from her since." She asked in a panicked voice, ending their reunion. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and moved to sit next to her.

"Yea I saw her before I came in here. She's doing just fine. Everyone is." Everyone? Who all was he including in that statement?

"What do you mean everyone?" She asked frowning. He chuckled again.

"Johanna, Peeta, Beetee, Katniss.."

"Wait Katniss?!" Luce grew more and more confused by the second. What was going on?!

"Yea..Jeez you must have knocked your head harder than I thought." He said and helped her up so they could sit on the bed and be more comfortable. Looking around the room she noticed everything still looked the same. But the door was open, and there were people that would walk by every now and then.

"My head?" She turned to him again.

"When Katniss shot the arrow and it hit the barrier, it knocked all of us back. Your head hit the tree pretty hard, I got a few bruises and bumps myself along with a good shock to the body when I tried to get to Katniss." He explained.

Luce closed her eyes trying to think back but nothing came to her. No memory of them making it out that way. She remembered fighting off Peacekeepers and shouting for Finnick. Then that was it. Nothing was making sense! Luce shook her head trying to believe that this was all real. Perhaps it was a dream! Just an alternate reality she created for herself to distract her from whatever is really going on. Finnick lifted her chin to get her to look at him and gazed down at her with concern.

"I-I'm okay..I think.." She reassured him and he nodded. Sitting further up on the bed he started to become serious. He took a second to try and order his words correctly.

"There are a few things that have gone fuzzy though since I was shocked. Certain parts I can't really remember. Can you help me out?" He asked glancing at her. She gave a short nod and waited for him to start asking questions.

"Ok so I remember everyone being angry about going back in. And that we teamed up with Johanna, Beetee, Katniss and Peeta. But why were we going to that giant tree? Why was Katniss shooting her arrow at the sky?" He asked and stared at her with a waiting and wanting look.

Luce cleared her throat and thought back to the whole plan. "Well, we knew that they didn't want to bother with the whole killing to win plan again. Not after having to do it once. So we formed alliances and worked on keeping each other alive until the end.." She said continuing to think back.

"It was all part of their plan.." She said slowly.

"Who's plan?" Finnick asked eagerly as he moved closer to her.

"H...Haymitch and Heavensbee's."

Finnick moved even closer and became eye level with her, determination set in his eyes. "And why were they planning it all? What did they want out of this outcome?"

Luce frowned trying to remember everything they discussed. Finnick was growing impatient and put a forceful hand on her leg making her look up at him concerned.

"Come on Luce..Why did Heavensbee want to destroy the games? What does it have to do with the Capitol and President Snow?" His tone rose as his features became more aggressive. Luce could feel herself starting to catch on.

"I never said anything about Snow or the Capitol.."

"No but they're apart of it all right? Haymitch said it was a rebellion. That it was all to bring down Panem! Come on Luce, Tell me!" Finnick said rushed causing Luce to back away a bit in worry.

She shook her head and stood starting to pace. "N-No they never said that.." Then it clicked.

"This isn't real..your not actually here." She said slowly watching as Finnick stood with a menacing look. Luce took a step back as he took a step forward.

"You need to tell me Luce, we need to know what they are planning!" He shouted making Luce flinch and turn away.

"This isn't real..Your not actually here, it's just a trick. It's all a trick." She repeated to herself a few times before clenching her eyes shut and tapping at her head.

"Wake up wake up wake up..It's not real. He's not here, just a trick. I'm still trapped, Annie's still hurt..Wake up!" She screamed at herself before things started to get dizzy and disorienting.

The room started to tilt as she looked around and saw a smiling Finnick. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't understand any of it, it all became jumbled. She tried to walk towards the open door but shortly after it all started to fade and other voices could be heard.

 _"She's becoming conscious."_

 _" -put her under again and add another dose."_

Just as her eyes started to sluggishly open, they closed again as a she was hit with a heavy wave of exhaustion.

This time she was standing in front of the open door, but there were no people walking by this time. It was empty. Feeling someone was still with her she turned to see Peeta, standing there staring at her.

"Peeta? Why are you here? What's going on?" She asked taking a step towards him but he said nothing and made no indication that he had heard her. His eyes followed her, but that was it. He didnt't move an inch or make any kind of noise.

Watching him more closely she realized that it was happening again and backed away from the boy. She wasn't going to take any chances this time and ran out the open door. Everything looked the same. All the doors mirroring each other. She ran down the hallway and soon discovered that she wasn't getting anywhere. The hall seemed to go for miles and miles. Sighing she looked around for some other kind of exit.

It wasn't long before she felt the same dizziness again as before. Maybe they realized they weren't going to get anything out of her and decided to quit. But what she heard as she started coming out of it wasn't very comforting. She could hear orders being given and retreating footsteps along with papers being dropped. The door had just closed, and now she was alone in silence.

She did her best to try and drag open her eyes and was met with the blinding lights from the ceiling. Her movements were slow as she tried to look around and saw the IV sticking out of her arm, as well as the papers she heard fall to the floor. Just as she was going to try and move her muscles, the lights went out and she was enveloped in blackness.

She tried to speak up, but her throat was too dry, and as she tried to lift her hand, she found it too heavy and weak. All she could do was lie there and wait for something to happen. She could hear the faint sound of footsteps and wondered if one of the doctors had come back to finish his work. But soon smoke started filling the hall and her room. It surrounded her and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling it gave her.

And for the third time that day, she was welcomed into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this one took awhile to post! Unfortunately I'm working until Thursday so I wont have much time to write, but Ill do my best to get as much done as I can! XOXO

* * *

Luce could feel herself be picked up and carried out of the room. She wondered what they were going to do to her this time. Would they cut her open? Or do something even worse? Having enough strength she slowly opened her eyes, and through the haze and blurriness saw a masked man, with grey eyes. He glanced down at her and tried to say something to her but her eyes had closed again and fell unconscious again.

The next time she woke up they were boarding a ship and the same man was setting her down on something soft, even though he wasn't wearing the mask anymore, she still knew it was him because of his piercing grey eyes. He pulled a blanket over her before another man came over and started talking to him. She managed to catch the word Gale and wondered if it was his name. As he walked off with his partner she slowly dragged her eyes to look around the area. She managed to see a shaking Annie beside her, but Peeta and Johanna were knocked out across from them.

Oh god Peeta. He looked terrible. Bruises littered his face and it looked so sunken in. He even managed to look paler than before, and skinnier! Luce wanted to reach out, comfort him like he did to her weeks ago. But she was still too tired and her arms felt like they weighed a ton. She could feel the ship take off and that was when she fell asleep.

Even though she wasn't conscious, she was still able to hear things from time to time. Like how confused and worried they were about the easy escape. And also what would happen after they've been brought back to..District 13?

Luce didn't think much of it because after all, it could just be another dream right? Another trick of the Capitols? She let herself sleep the rest of the way and kept her mind blank. Any chance she had at getting back her strength, she'd take it. She was also thankful for not having any dreams, reassuring her that she was in fact asleep and not under the influence of any drugs.

After what felt like an hour but was probably longer than that, she was finally able to move around and not feel so groggy. She tested her limbs making sure she wasn't being restrained. Feeling it was ok, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bed, one that was much comfier than her last one. She also had a blanket wrapped around her which was why she felt warmer than usual. There were curtains around her for privacy, at least they had the decency to give her that much.

But it all seemed too good. She bit her lip and waited for someone to walk in and threaten her if she didn't give the right answers. Feeling a tingling sensation she looked down at her arm and saw another IV in it. Her eyes widened going to the conclusion that it was more of those drugs that made her hallucinate and go crazy. Reaching over she ripped it out with shaky hands and began to breathe faster. The beeping noise she just now noticed going faster.

A doctor had come in and tried to make a calming move towards her but Luce just shook her head and backed away in the bed. The beeping got louder as another doctor came in making her scream in fright as she tried her best to keep them away.

"No! Leave me alone!" She screamed as the two doctors then started to restrain her, making her kick her legs out to try and get free. But within seconds that heavy feeling over her body came back and things started to go fuzzy. The doctors backed away as the beeping started to even out and slow down again. Luce could feel herself slipping back into sleep and tried her best not to. It was too overwhelming though and the last thing she saw was Finnick's worried face as he walked in.

The beeping was the first thing she heard again. Then there was a light humming. Blinking open her eyes she was met with the face of Finnick. She inhaled sharply in surprise and tried to sit up, get away, do anything to distance herself from the imaginary figure.

He made a shushing sound though and rubbed soothing circles onto her hand. Luce tried to move them away but found she couldn't. Looking down she realized they were tied to the side of the bed. She was ready to freak out again but fake Finnick stopped her.

"Hey it's ok..Shh Luce your safe. Your safe I promise you." He said but she only shook her head.

"N-no..not real, just a trick, just another trick. Your not here, im still trapped. Still trapped.." She said with a shaky and broken voice, tears springing to her eyes and ready to fall at any moment.

Finnick made another shushing noise, and gently held her hand. It made Luce stop for a moment and stare at their hands.

"Y-You can't be here.." She managed to say as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet with his pained ones.

He moved a bit closer and brought his hand to cup her cheek. "But I am Luce. And your not stuck in that place anymore. Your safe, along with Annie, Johanna and Peeta. Your all going to be ok." His voice sounded firm and determined. Finnick couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of horrors they all went through, but he knew that the moment they were back and safe, he would do everything in his power to help them get better.

Luce tried to process it. What if it was all part of the illusions? Make it seem like everything is ok to make it easier for her to talk? She needed to know, truly, that she was finally safe and free from the Capitol.

"Tell me then...Tell me something that only Finnick would know, not the Capitol. Just me and Finnick." She said staring at him waiting for an answer.

He nodded and took a moment to compose himself while he knew just the thing.

"When you were younger, I would always sing you a song. An old lullaby. I haven't sung it in years, but seeing you lying there, it reminded me of that day you were sick and I sung to make you feel better." He explained looking to her.

"Sing it.." Was Luce's only response, needing that bit of confirmation that this was truly real. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Once our valleys were ringing. With songs of our children singing. But now sheep bleat till the evening, and shielings lie empty and broken. Hush, hush, time to be sleeping.. Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping..Dreams of peace and of freedom, so smile in your sleep, bonny baby"

Tears welled up in Luce's eyes as she listened to him sing. It was true!

"F-Finnick? It's really you?" She said more than asked. He smiled at her and undid the restraints on her hands before bringing her into a hug. He was careful but still pressed her tight to him as he nodded, tears of his own falling. Luce clung to him and started crying into his chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried as she continued to hold onto him.

Finnick moved to sit on the bed so he could continue to hug and hold her. He rocked her back and forth as he comforted her and reassured her that everything was going to be ok. And that she'd never leave his side again.

* * *

 **P.S:** Yay they're finally safe! Let me tell you it can be hard thinking of how to torture a character without going too far XD Hope you enjoyed it! Now for the P.S. I am leaving it up to _you guys_ if you want Luce to survive all the way to the end or not. And also, do you think she should have a love interest towards the end? Give her a well-deserved happy ending? Make sure you review and let me know! The ending relies on your decision/vote!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yes I know what your all thinking, "What took so long?!" And there really isn't a valid answer for that besides laziness and working all the time. Seeing your reviews though pushed me to get off my lazy butt and write more chapters. Thank you to those who are still hanging around patiently, and maybe not so patiently. Your update is finally here! P.S. thanks for giving me your thoughts on Luce's future/ending! Now you just have to keep reading and find out what happens ;) XOXO

 **Disclaimer:** Not worthy of owning.

* * *

For the past week Luce has spent her days in the hospital recovering from her time in the Capitol. Annie had the least amount of damage done to her so she was released earlier than the others. Johanna was being difficult for the doctors, her own choice, and is taking longer than expected with her recovery. Peeta had the worst out of all of them. She heard about what happened between him and Katniss. She shook her head not wanting to believe it was true. But Finnick's words were convincing and true. Her room wasn't too far from his and there were times that she thought she could hear him screaming and shouting. It pained her to hear all that pain in his voice.

During that week Finnick was with her everyday. Telling her about what happened after the games and how they got to District 13. About President Coin and her plan to invade the Capitol and take it over. Annie stopped by a few times when she could. It was easy to tell that she was still shaky about everything they went through, but was still glad to see that she was still smiling and healing nicely. Luce was too. She woke up almost every night from vivid nightmares of people cutting out her tongue or cutting her open and taking away all the things that made her human. The first few times Finnick was with her and was able to calm her down and get her to realize it was a dream. But Annie needed him more, so it was up to herself to shake away the bad dreams and get herself back to sleep. She even started trying to use her voice more and would use small words here and there. It was still a work in progress, and there was a long way to go, but everyone was just glad that she was finally using her voice again.

There was even a day she was allowed out of bed. She tried to go visit Peeta but they wouldn't allow anyone to see him. He was still in bad shape for them to allow any visitors. So instead Finnick and Annie gave her a small tour of their new "home". It didn't look all that great to her. All the dullness reminding her that they're still slaves to Snow. But she hopes Coin can change that. Even though the woman doesn't sound very trusting, she will give whatever support necessary if it means getting rid of Snow.

Luce was currently sitting up in the bed reading a book that Finnick brought for her. She was only a few chapters in when the curtain to her room was pulled back and the sound of a woman clearing her throat caught her attention. It was President Coin. Luce hadn't met her in person yet, only saw her from far away when on the tour. She memorized what page she was on in her book before setting it down and giving her full attention to the woman in front of her.

"Hello Lucetta, I know I haven't formally introduced myself to you yet, but I wanted to give you some time to yourself and get situated before pulling you back into the real world. I'm President Coin." She stepped forward and extended her hand. Luce hesitantly took it and shook it a few times before bringing her hand back down to her side.

"I also would like to apologize for the treatment you received back in the Capitol. I know how horrifying it must have been for you all, so I want you to know that if you need anything, _anything_ at all, I encourage you to tell us and we will try our best to do it for you." She gave a soft smile as she folded her hands in front of her watching for any kind of reaction.

Luce felt herself flinch a bit when the Capitol was mentioned and played it off as adjusting herself in the bed. She gave a small nod towards her though, confirming that she would let her know if anything came to mind.

"I know it's been hard for you, but I want you to be apart of all of this. If there's any chance at beating Snow and ending the Games once and for all, we're going to need everyone we can get. Showing them that your still fighting and going strong will prove to them that we won't back down. That we will keep fighting every second of the way. All the way up to our victory." Coin said with confidence. But Luce was able to catch a glimpse of something else in her eyes.

"Sounds like your trying to start a war.." Luce said softly, looking up at her with questioning and judging eyes.

"It's been a war for the past 76 years Luce. I'm simply trying to end it." Was her only response.

After a few tense moments of awkwardness and silence Coin cleared her throat again and turned to leave. "I guess I'll leave you to finish your reading. Again it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope we get to chat again soon."

Luce watched her leave, having an uneasy feeling about that woman. She made a mental note to disccuss it with Finnick later. Picking up her book she went back to reading.

A few hours later Luce finds herself waking up. Funny, she doesn't remember falling asleep. Looking around she realized she was curled up on her side, her book right in front of her with her hand on one of the pages. Setting the book onto the table next to her she stretched out and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. She looked at the clock above her bed and smiled, Finnick would be here soon!

Finnick made sure that he would visit her everyday around 5 o'clock. Just before dinner. She looked up when hearing footsteps just outside her room and perked up, smiling. She was just about to open her mouth and make a joke about him being early, when someone else walked in. She closed her mouth with a small frown and watched a grey-eyed boy walk in.

She remembered bits and pieces of their rescue and how it happened. And those eyes were something she definitely remembered.

He took a few steps into the room, watching her the whole time before licking his lips and finally saying something. "I uhh...I'm not sure if you remember me or not.."

"Your the one who saved me.." Luce said watching him closely. She could tell he was nervous by the way he presented himself. He nodded quickly gaining some confidence.

"Yea, that's right. I just...I wanted to see how you were doing." He admitted motioning to a nearby chair silently asking for permission. Luce gave a nod and he sat down relaxing more and more.

Luce could only shrug at his question. After only a week, it was hard to tell how much progress had been made. He caught on though and nodded before looking down at the ground.

"Thank you" Luce said a bit rushed, "..for saving us."

He looked up at her and nodded with a smile, "Your welcome..I'm Gale by the way"

Just then Finnick came in holding a small bouquet of flowers. They both looked up, Luce smiling while Gale looked a bit uncomfortable. Finnick looked between the two with a raised brow.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, his mouth slowly turning up into a smile.

Gale quickly stood up shaking his head, "No, no..I was just leaving.." He glanced at Luce, "Glad to see your doing ok.." Then with a nod of his head he left.

Luce smiled at Finnick and watched him set the flowers on the table before sitting in bed with her. He gave a kiss to her head.

"So I have good news! I talked with some of the doctors and they agreed that your free to go. Which means that you can come stay with me and Annie now." He said happily.

Luce grinned, she didn't know when they were going to let her go and having to wait any longer was going to drive her mad. Being dressed already she swung her feet to the side of the bed and put on the nearby shoes they had for her. She stood up and grabbed her flowers. Finnick laughed watching her excitedness to leave. He too got up and walked out of the hospital with her.

"So is there anything you want to do now that your free?" He asked as they walked down the hall. Luce thought back to what Coin had told her. That if she needed anything, she could have it. And she knew just the thing as she turned to him with determined eyes.

"I want to see Peeta.."


	7. Chapter 7

Finnick tried his best in convincing Luce that seeing Peeta would be difficult and that he might not even be cooperative, but Luce pushed on and told her of what Coin said to her earlier in the day. He sighed and went on to have a very long conversation with the doctors and after a quick call to their madam president, they finally allowed her into the room to see him.

"Just be careful Luce, and maybe don't get too close." Finnick warned her before going into the next room to watch their interaction.

Luce took a deep breath and opened the door to Peeta's room. It was blank and white. Not much else in it besides a few machines and his bed. Here eyes immediately fell on the restraints he was in, and after a heartbreaking moment she lifted her eyes to meet his. His bruising was much better, and it looked like he was gaining some muscle again. Peeta looked at her in confusion for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Your here..your safe?" He asked shakily, looking her over to see if anything changed.

Luce nodded with a small smile, "I'm ok. I promise. They took good care of me, just like they're going to do to you." She heard small things about what they had truly done to Peeta, and how they warped a lot of his memories. She just hopes they're able to help him and restore whatever damage was done. She was brought out of those thoughts when he laughed.

"Yea right, fix me? How can they fix me when nothing is wrong? They're monsters Luce! All of them, and it's all because of her! That FILTHY MUTT!" He screamed out making Luce flinch and take a step back. She glanced at the mirror and gave a reassuring nod that she was ok. She knew Finnick would be pacing the whole time and doing nothing but worrying for her, but this time she was able to take care of herself. Having spent those weeks in the same place as Peeta, she knew she could handle him.

"Is that what you really believe?" She asked hesitantly.

"W-What do you mean?" He huffed out with a small chuckle, "Of course, because it's true! I-" He cut himself off taking a deep breath to try and control himself. He knew if he got too wild they'd come in and make him calm down with their drugs.

Luce immediately moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ok, ok..I'm sorry. Shh we don't have to talk." She comforted him and laid her hand on his. She could just picture them yelling at her from behind the glass, telling her to get away from him. But Peeta was a friend in need right now, and she'll be there for him just like everyone else was for her.

Peeta froze and looked down at their hands. After a moment he turned it so he could hold her hand. Luce smiled and gave a small squeeze.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Luce asked trying to lighten the mood and make him more relaxed. He nodded and looked to the other side of the room, she followed his gaze and saw a glass of water sitting there. She happily brought it over to him and tipped the glass helping him drink. Once he was satisfied she set it down on a nearby table. He nodded in thanks making Luce smile again.

"It's good to see you Peeta..You look so much better than the last time I saw you." Luce admitted hoping it wouldn't set him off again. He looked down at his lap, "Y-yea...you look good too.."

Just then one of the doctors came in informing Luce that the visit needed to end. Sighing she gave one last squeeze to his hand and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. He gave a weak attempt of a smile, but Luce took it as progress. She smiled back pulling away, "I'll try and visit again soon ok?" She took his nodding as confirmation and walked out of the room feeling like a heavy weight was just released. After finally being able to see Peeta and justify with her own eyes that he was safe and slowly recovering made it easier to believe that they were all safe and being well taken care of.

Finnick was waiting for her out in the hall, once she reached him he wrapped an arm around her and led her to the dining area. There was a hint of a smile on his face and Luce looked up at him quizzically. He only shrugged as they reached the cafeteria Luce found them some seats while he went and got their food. Finding some empty seats she sat down and patiently waited for Finnick to come over.

Looking around at all the other people chatting made her feel like an outsider, she knew none of these people. She thought she saw a person or two from her District, but then again she never socialized with people from her home so she couldn't be sure. When Finnick came back she thanked him before eating and falling into silence. He didn't seem to mind and ate beside her, enjoying every bite as he went into a one-sided conversation with her and updated her about all the details for his and Annie's wedding. When he first told her about him proposing to Annie she felt nothing but happiness for them, after everything they've all been through, they deserved it. She was excited to be able to finally call Annie a sister.

Once they were finished Finnick took them to his and Annie's living area. It wasn't much, just beds and the main essentials. If anything Luce felt like she was at some sort of refugee camp other than a District. It was all they had though so she did her best to adjust. Once Annie walked in she left with Finnick leaving just Luce. Sitting in a chair she pulled out her book and decided to read.

She was on the last page when a knock on the door sounded. Sighing she put the book down and opened the door to reveal none other than Katniss Everdeen. Luce was half-tempted to shut the door in her face, but decided she's wait to see what she wanted first. She didn't want to hate or dislike Katniss, not after what they endured in the Quarter Quell. But she couldn't help feel like it was all her fault, that she was the reason her and her friends were tortured for weeks because of who she was and what she meant to them.

Katniss could feel the awkwardness between them and cleared her throat a bit before looking around behind her. "Is Finnick here? I was hoping I could talk to him about a few things.."

Luce stepped aside to let her in, "He went for a walk with Annie, not sure when they'll be back.." She replied closing the door and going back to her seat. Katniss stood there watching her before taking a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry..for what happened to you.." She started making Luce close her eyes and shake her head. Katniss stopped talking seeing the discomfort.

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. All the people that are here need them too. All of them had their homes destroyed, families lost, because a girl got cocky and defied the rules just to save a boy she never truly loved until now. Starting a war that she doesn't know how to finish and is having others do it for her." Luce confessed feeling like she was finally ready to say something. Katniss looked away unsure how to answer.

Luce picked up her book and finished the last page, silence filling the room for 5 minutes. After the last word was read she tossed the book onto the table. "I saw him today..I saw Peeta."

That got Katniss' attention just as she was about to get up and leave. Her eyes held so many questions that her mind didn't know which one to ask first. Luce could see it all though, "He's getting better..Had a small outburst but that's only because you came up in the conversation. Other than that, he's healing nicely..and he's a lot more calm."

Katniss nodded and slowly got up. "Will you tell Finnick I stopped by?"

Luce stood up as well and held open the door for her, "Yea I'll tell him."

Just as Katniss was walking out though Luce stopped her and put a hand on her arm, "You may have started a war just as Snow has, but at least your trying to end it. And you will." She said confidently. It was her way of trying to apologize and show that she supports her. Katniss gave a smile then was off to wherever she needed to be.

Closing the door Luce went back to her chair and just sat there thinking. Thinking about what's going to come, and how it's all going to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than the others, just tying everything up before all the action starts! Can't wait to start writing the next chapter for you guys and reading what you thought of them. As always review! XOXO

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of the series. Just this story

* * *

Luce had just finished prepping her hair for the wedding. She'd admit that she was a bit too excited. Most likely because this is the most exciting thing that's happened since she arrived in District 13. And because she was the maid of honor, a woman from another District was able to make her a small dress for the occasion. She looked at herself in the tiny mirror and smiled. She wore a strapless, dark purple dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was curled and pulled over to one side and wore a crown of flowers on her head along with some glitter that Effie highly suggested she wear. There was an issue with the shoes though, but she happily told them she'd go barefoot.

Finnick walked in and grinned at the sight of her. He pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad your here to share this with me. Now we can truly have a family again."

Luce thought back to her first day in recovery when Finnick had to explain about the Capitol bombing most of the Districts and how their parents didn't make it. She shed a few tears as the information was taking it's time to set in. But she knew it would do them no good to sit there and cry over the memory of them. She'd honor them and make them proud by fighting back and helping make the world better.

Luce looked up at Finnick and smiled back, "I can't wait."

Finnick linked his arm with hers and made his way into the area that the wedding would take place. As they walked in Luce was amazed by all the decorations. It truly looked beautiful, and she knew Annie would look even more amazing. Everyone was coming in and taking their places to watch and celebrate. Luce took her place up in front and waited for Annie to make her appearance.

It wasn't long before she heard people clapping and making comments. When she turned to see she couldn't help but smile and join in, Annie truly looked breath-taking. She watched her new sister make her way up to Finnick's side, who couldn't stop staring at her either.

Once everyone quieted down, they began saying their vows.

"I, Finnick Odair. Take you, Annie Cresta, as my wife from this day forth. Together or apart, we will always be united. One life. One purpose. One destiny." Finnick spoke, staring deep into Annie's eyes as he made his promise. Not a moment later it was official and the two were kissing. Everyone cheered, Luce cheering extra hard.

Music filled the place and people danced with one another. Luce ran up to the two and hugged them both. Together they made their way to the center and joined in on the dancing. Luce laughed as they spun around and moved in circles. She truly felt happy in this moment and couldn't think of any other way to spend this time than with them. Finnick did a few goofy moves and held onto Annie as they continued to dance. Luce backed away and simply watched the happy couple start their new life together.

Just as she was about to leave and go back to the rooms, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she was met with grey-eyed Gale. She gave a soft smile towards him. He returned it before looking her up and down, "You look great. 'Course what do you expect from a maid of honor?"

Luce shrugged before looking at his plain outfit, "And you look ordinary, but what do you expect from a simple man?" She replied making him laugh.

"Touché." He said before holding his hand out to her surprising her, "Would you like to dance?" He asked looking nervous and a bit embarrassed. Luce looked down at his hand, then back up at him before nodding and taking his hand.

Soon they were joining everyone else and moving to the sound of the music. They moved side to side as he twirled her around making her laugh. Her curls bounced as she moved with him, enjoying herself and truly having fun. They danced until the night was over and the celebration had come to an end.

"Well I better get going, have a few things to do before tomorrow." Gale said as they walked towards her room.

Luce nodded, "Thanks for the dancing. It was fun."

"You know your always thanking me." Gale said with laughter making Luce laugh as well. She gave a shrug, "Well I guess we'll have to change that then won't we?" she challenged.

Seeing his flustered face is just what Luce wanted to see, making her laugh one more time before saying goodnight and slipping into the room.

Once she was in her pajamas and her hair was untangled and put up into a ponytail, she headed for her bed, but stopped when hearing the door open. Walking out she saw Finnick opening some of the drawers and putting things into a bag.

"Finnick? What are you doing? Why aren't you with Annie?" She asked confused.

Finnick looked at her and sighed, "I was hoping you'd be asleep by now.."

"Why what's going on?"

"It's nothing, just go to bed alright? I'll try and see you in the morning." He said in a rush, going for the door.

Luce ran over and closed it with a shove, "Finnick Odair you tell me what's going on right now." She glared up at him determined to get an answer. He sighed and set the bag down.

"I'm packing a few extra things for when I leave in the morning." He tried explaining without giving away too much.

"But I thought you already had everything for the honeymoon." She asked still confused.

Finnick shook his head slowly, "Not the honeymoon...for the invasion at the Capitol." He hesitantly admitted.

"The what?! Finnick are you serious? You just got married and now your going to leave your wife to go fight?!" Luce shouted at him for once making him flinch.

"I have to Luce, we need to end this!" He argued.

Luce sighed trying to get her thoughts together. "Fine then, if your going then I am too." she crossed her arms.

Finnick shook his head, "No ,absolutely not. Your staying here where it's safe."

"Why?! I'm apart of this just as much as you are! If your going, I am too!" She shouted, tears filling her eyes. "I can't just sit around wondering if your still alive. What do I tell Annie if you don't come back? What do we do if you die out there? I need to be by your side and help. I know I can be useful out there." She defended herself as she furiously wiped at her eyes.

Finnick pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Ok. I don't think it's a good idea, but I agree that your in this with us."

He picked up his bag and headed for the door, "Get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here we go! A nice long chapter to make up for my hiatus. It's finally action time! Hope you enjoyed and as always review! I really like to know what you guys think :D

* * *

Luce tossed her bag to the floor and sat down with a sigh. She could barely sleep last night knowing that she was about to leave with Finnick and fight for their lives _again_ , hoping that it will be enough to finally bring down the Capitol. She packed everything she could think of: a few extra shirts, plenty of daggers- a gift from Beetee- and any other supplies she could find around the room. When morning came Finnick was standing outside waiting for her. Together they walked to the hangar and found the airship that would be taking them to the beginning of the end. Finnick stayed back a moment to talk with the pilot while Luce boarded.

Which is where she was now, sitting and nervously waiting for them to take-off. Finnick's footsteps sounded making her look up and watch him as he tossed his bag next to hers and sat across the aisle. He watched her just the same and gave a comforting smile.

"You have to promise to stay close to me, alright? This isn't going to be like the games, we can't just kill people and expect to be one step closer to winning. There are going to be thousands of different kinds of threats out there waiting for us, they've set traps just for us. We need to stay sharp and prepared for anything." He explained in a calm but cautious tone. Luce nodded. She knew this could be the end for any one of them. So for the whole ride, she would glance at him and try her very best to memorize and engrave certain features of him into her mind. So she could never forget what he looked like, or the way he moved and talked.

It was a silent ride, only murmurs of the pilot and his radio could be heard. There were so many things Luce wanted to say to Finnick, but every time she opened her mouth, the words would seem to disappear and they'd be gone, unable to voice themselves. So she put those thoughts in the back of her head and held onto them, so when the time came, she could tell him.

Once they landed, she grabbed her bag, grabbed Finnick's hand, and together they made their way off and onto the ground. She looked around at all the people moving around and talking to each other. Some glancing their way while others didn't even notice they were there. Finnick looked around before dragging Luce with him to a less populated area and it took awhile before she saw what he did. It was Katniss. She was standing with a few others and Gale.

"Corporal Holms.." Luce heard a woman say as they slowly approached, Finnick looking over them with a smile on his face. Katniss' gaze shifted and made eye contact with both, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Finnick? Luce? Are you with us?" She walked over.

"Looks like it." He replied letting go of Luce to hug Katniss.

"That was a short honeymoon." She said hugging him back before doing the same to Luce. "I'm glad your here too" she murmured.

Luce nodded with a small smile of her own as Finnick spoke again. "Yea well..I guess we're gonna have to have one in the Capitol. After we take it." He smirked making Luce roll her eyes in a playful manner. The small reunion was cut short though as a taller man came over telling them to gather around.

"Squad 451.." He started as everyone walked over. "Your my unit, Lieutenant Jackson is my second in command." He gave a slight motion to the woman next to him.

"Each one of you is elite in some form of combat. But we are not a combat unit, so we'll be following days behind the frontline troops." Luce looked to Finnick curiously, was he aware of this?

"Your going to be the onscreen faces of the invasion, the star squad." Another woman said. "It's been decided that your most effective when seen by the masses."

"So we're not gonna fight." Gale interrupted.

"You'll do whatever your ordered to do soldier, it's not your job to ask questions." The man, Boggs, said staring only at Gale. Luce watched him nod and lower his head a bit. She felt the same as him, what's the point of being with this group if they aren't going to fight? To help take down Snow?

He then went on to explain that they were to shoot propagandas to try and help intimidate any of the enemies that see it as well as help some to surrender.

"Even though we'll be working on abandoned streets miles behind the frontline, I guarantee you wherever they put us, it will not be safe." He looked at every one as he spoke. "This is a warzone. It is likely that we'll encounter both active pods _and_ peacekeepers. Your considered high value targets to the Capitol, in the event of capture you will be given a Nightlock pill, a poison that acts immediately. Lieutenant Jackson will do the honors."

Luce glanced to Finnick to see him looking calm and concentrated. Two things she was not. She started growing nervous. Who knew what they'd see out there and how far they might actually get before being caught. She watched Jackson go around and hand everyone a pill while Boggs continued his speech.

Jackson handed Luce her pill and when she took it, it was the only thing she could focus on. She stared at it, going through multiple scenarios that would involve her or Finnick being forced into swallowing it and ending their lives right then and there. Her vision got blurry from the tears that slowly started to form in her eyes, but she held them back and blinked them away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.." She heard Finnick say breaking her from her disastrous thoughts and look up at him, "Welcome to the 76th Hunger Games."

"Everyone get some sleep, we leave as soon as possible tomorrow." Boggs finished walking off with his Lieutenant.

Luce finally put the pill in her pocket and made her way over to Finnick. He could see her nerves and the redness in her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her and lead her over to their tent for the night. He laid down, making sure there was plenty of room for her, and stared at nothing. She hesitantly laid next to him, resting her head on his chest and let out a shaky breath.

"This is really happening. We're going out there, and ending it." She said, moving her head so she could see him. He nodded turning onto his side and putting both arms around her protectively.

"Yup..and we're going to win. I know we will. Just remember to stay close okay?" He kissed the top of her head as she nodded, burying herself into his embrace as they both drifted off to sleep, neither of them quite ready to face what tomorrow would bring them.

It didn't feel like long before Luce was woken up to Boggs telling everyone to get up. "Let's go Squad 451, we move out in 10! Have what you need ready!" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag. Looking around she noticed that Finnick was already awake and out of the tent. As she walked out she put her bag on her bag and gathered with the rest of the group as they on just a few more people. Once Katniss, Gale and Holms were ready, they took off towards the Capitol and into the war.

It didn't take long for them to cross the large bridge and once they got to the first few buildings, they could see what damage had already been done. There was rubble everywhere. Structures abandoned and destroyed, smoke rising from the distance. Luce kept her eyes sharp as they walked down what used to be a road.

"Keep your eyes open" Boggs said as he held the Hollow out in front of him to scan for any pods. They kept walking until they came across one. Boggs had them stop and pointed in the direction of it. He told everyone to take cover and they all moved with him as Katniss stood in front of everyone preparing to take out the pod. Luce watched three of the members get their camera's ready for one of the first shots.

When they were ready they let Katniss prep her arrow and shoot. Only seconds after her arrow left her bow, the pod went off, fire blazing from it. They watched as the fire continued to flow from the pod and burn nothing but the ground. After awhile it finally stopped. Boggs cleared that it was safe to move forward.

Luce had watched it all with wide eyes. It made her wonder how much worse they could get and they had just started. Who knows what the frontline could be dealing with. Gale stood by her and saw her expression.

"You okay?" He asked watching her. Luce looked up at him trying to compose herself and calm her mind and gave a small nod.

"I always imagined that it would be bad..just didn't really picture it like this.." She confessed taking a deep breath. Gale nodded in understanding.

"I don't think anyone did, but we'll get through it together." He reassured her giving a small smile of confidence. Luce couldn't help but return it as the group continued on.

They walked until they found a small sheltered area to take a break and hydrate. Luce sat next to Finnick and shared his water. She stayed silent though as he carried on conversation with some of the group. Just as he finished talking the sound of a vehicle could be heard and everyone stood up ready to fight if it was the enemy. Luce pulled out one of her daggers and gripped it tight.

Lieutenant Jackson called to base asking about the vehicle as some moved forward to get a better look.

"Stand down everyone, it's friendly." She said, everyone now moving outside to see what was going on.

Luce put the dagger back in her bag as she stood next to Finnick and watch a man get out and open the door in the back of the car. She watched as two feet hit the ground and slowly walk out from behind the car. When the person had revealed themself, Luce gasped in shock and awe, along with the surprised faces of everyone else.

It was Peeta. He was joining the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another long hiatus, im so sorry everyone. Hopefully this chapter and the one I start working on asap will make up for it.**

* * *

Katniss immediately drew her bow and pointed an arrow right at him. Luce's eyes widened wondering why she would do that and was going to take a step forward but Finnick grabbed her by the arm and held her back shaking his head.

As Peeta started making his way towards the group Gale held his hand out telling him to stop. That's when Finnick finally stepped in moving towards Peeta, "Everyone relax."

Luce took a step forward as well earning a surprised look from Gale and Katniss. She could faintly hear Boggs tell Jackson to cuff him and frowned. The lieutenant approached him slowly, explaining that it was only for precaution. Luce watched him closely, he seemed a bit off and scared. He kept his head down the whole time and didn't look up until they started escorting him back to their little hideout.

Once everyone was seated Boggs started explaining that Coin and the others wanted to add Peeta to the propo's, so they knew that he was still on our side.

"He's not in control of himself." Gale argued softly, doing nothing but staring at the poor boy the whole time.

"He must have some form of it if they were willing to send him out here to us." Luce argued back giving a light glare making him a bit uneasy. She was sat next to Peeta, a comforting hand over his.

Jackson suggested a 'round the clock watch which everyone easily agreed to. They knew he was still a bit unstable and if he started to act up, someone needed to be around to stop him. Katniss joined in on the discussion making Luce more angry. How could they talk about him like that as if he wasn't even here?! She bit her lip to keep herself from speaking up and saying anything she might regret later.

As Katniss went off to speak privately with Boggs, Luce started up a small, light conversation with Peeta and Finnick, to help him feel more relaxed. "I'm glad your here Peeta, you look really well." She said lightly and smiled at him. He only nodded giving a quiet thanks. She looked to Finnick for help.

"Yea it's good your here" He added, "More firepower towards the Capitol."

The sun started to go down, meaning they were stuck in their little spot for the night. It didn't take long for everyone to quickly fall asleep. Finnick and Luce had stayed near Peeta while the others were scattered about. Luce had trouble staying asleep though, so she kept her eyes closed as she listened to the quiet conversation suddenly happening between Katniss and Peeta, about what they thought of each other. She couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but as his voice rose she considered getting up and telling the two to calm down. Thankfully she didn't have to as Finnick sat up, making sure he didn't disturb Luce who he thought was sound asleep.

"I'm sorry" Peeta apologized, "I-I can't tell what's real..or made up anymore.."

"So ask, It's what Annie does." Finnick said simply.

"Ask who?" Peeta challenged.

"Us." Jackson spoke up, "We're your unit now."

Silence dragged on for a few minutes as everyone fell into their own thoughts. Peeta broke the silence again doing what Finnick had suggested. He asked about Katniss' favorite color, and she confirmed it for him. She then went on explaining more to him about who he was. Luce gave a soft smile and it didn't take long for her to finally fall asleep, imagining what was being described.

She hadn't realized she fell asleep until a member of their unit, Homes, was shaking her awake. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly and sat up. Everyone was gearing up and preparing to go back out onto the streets.

"Listen up." Boggs said making his way over to the group, holding up a gun. "The mag is empty." He showed before loading the clip into the gun and handing it to Peeta. He explained that it was just for show, something to put on camera to show the Districts.

Getting silent agreements from everyone, they finished grabbing their gear and headed North.

As they trekked down the empty streets, Finnick went over some dialogue with Peeta, going over what he will say for one of the next propo's. Luce smiled as she walked behind them, watching them. It was nice seeing how close they'd grown to each other, they were practically like brothers now. Cressida walked beside her, giving a smile of her own.

They found a small courtyard, surrounded by tall buildings. Cressida said it would be perfect for filming, so they slowly made their way over. Boggs led them down, using the Holo to make sure there weren't any active pods lingering around. Just when they thought the area was clear the Holo beeped and they took cover.

They were split up on two sides of the alley where the pod was shown to be. Luce was crouched beside Gale, Katniss, Cressida and Pollux on one side while the others took cover on the other side. Boggs picked up a rock and chucked into the alley setting off a parade of bullets. Everyone covered themselves to try and avoid any stray bullets. After a minute the guns stopped firing and it went quiet again.

Boggs stood up first and checked the area. He had Gale, Homes and one of the Leeg sisters by his side as they slowly moved towards the courtyard again. Everyone else was hesitant to follow. Luce noticed that Peeta seemed to be struggling as he muttered to himself. She started towards him when a small explosion went off and everyone got to their feet to see what happened.

Apparently it was a grenade in the ground, Boggs and the Leeg sister were down on the ground. Luce stared wide eyed at the sight as everyone ran towards them. The girl only seemed to have a leg injury. Boggs had the worst of it, and it was clear that he wasn't going to make it.

Luce stood there, unsure what to do as everyone scrambled about. She was drawn out of it though when the other Leeg sister ran over, stepping on some sort of pressure plate in the process and froze as soon as she stepped on it. A grinding sound was heard and everyone looked up to see the opening between the buildings close from a wall that moved into place. Looking around they realized it happened on all sides of them.

Everyone knew what needed to happen. As Finnick grabbed Peeta they all started to run, a black gooey liquid falling from the walls as they did. Luce's eyes grew and ran as fast as she could. She was only a few inches behind Finnick and the others. They all knew their best and only chance would be to get inside one of the buildings.

They were getting closer, and Luce had made the mistake of tripping over one of the steps. Finnick let go of Peeta to quickly pick her up and shove her ahead of him. Within that time Peeta had lost control and started attacking Katniss. He threw her to the ground, the black goo getting closer. A member of the group came to her aid, trying to hold Peeta back but was only thrown back, into the black liquid. It seemed to burn him as he screamed. Finnick finally got hold of Peeta and started dragging him back.

"Hurry!" Luce shouted at them, fearing they wouldn't make it in time. Gale picked up Katniss and they all ran into the building, up the stairs.

"Keep going!" Jackson shouted but there were no stairs left for them to climb. Luce started to panic as the liquid started filling the building, getting higher and closer to them. She looked to Finnick to see him restraining Peeta and stick him with something. Whatever it was, it seemed to calm him down and Finnick let him go as he slid down the wall into a sitting position.

Luce ran into Finnick's arms and tried to calm her breathing while he whispered comforting words. As the liquid started to slow its ascent, it began to descend and disappear, leaving everything it touched coated in black. Everyone was arguing saying they needed to leave and get out of the area.

"Everdeen, give me the Holo." Jackson spoke up after she couldn't get through to the base on the radio.

"Boggs gave it to me." She replied slowly. Another confirming that she was telling the truth.

"And why would he do that?"

"I'm on special orders from Coin." Katniss explained.

"As your new unit commander I order you to transfer security clearance to me now." Jackson ordered. Katniss only denied her again making Jackson pull out and aim her gun. Everyone did the same, pointing theirs at Jackson in defense. Luce pulled out one of her daggers lifting it up.

"I'm not asking you again Everdeen." Jackson spoke, a look of determination on her face.

"While we're arguing there's a hundred peacekeepers on their way." Gale interrupted. Katniss made him put his crossbow down.

"Boggs promised me that when the time came you'd help me." She said.

After a moment Jackson finally put her gun away, making everyone relax a bit. Luce kept her dagger out though just to help her feel strong in the situation.

Gale moved to the stairs to see if it was safe to move by carefully stepping down onto the black covered stairs. "Doesn't look like we'll leave any footprints, we should move now."

Castor shook his head as he tended to the injured Leeg girl. "She's not going anywhere, her leg is hurt too bad."

"I'll stay with her." Her sister said looking up at everyone.

"As soon as we make contact, we'll send somebody back for you. I promise." Jackson said thanking her for her bravery.

One by one they all started making their way down the stairs and outside. Luce stayed close to Finnick and Peeta. Together they all ran across to the other side and made their way into a nicer building. They closed the curtains and stayed dead silent, waiting for the sound of heavy footsteps to come. Luce noticed that the tv in the room was on and stared at it a moment before hearing movement from outside.

They all carefully peeked out the window to see dozens of peacekeepers making their way towards the building they were just in, followed by a truck. Luce held her breath the entire time.

Suddenly shots were being fired from inside the building. The Leegs. The peacekeepers fired back, shattering the windows. It wasn't long before a small rocket was launched from the truck and sent the building into pieces.

Luce shut her eyes and sat on the floor. It was becoming too much, too real for her. She realized she should have stayed behind like Finnick wanted her to, but knew that she would have done nothing but worry for her brother the whole time he was gone.

As everyone turned away from the window, the screen from the tv lit up. The words "Mandatory Viewing" displayed across the screen. Not long after Cesar Flickerman came onto the screen. It was a message for all the Panem residents.

 _"Katniss Everdeen, our once favorite daughter. Infiltrated the city with some of the victors whose names are all too familiar. Finnick O'Dair, Lucetta Wynter, and Peeta Mellark."_ The screen played footage from just a few moments ago with them running away from the black goo and Peeta pushing Katniss to the ground. _"Hmm, clearly some alliances don't last forever. Take a look at what happened when our Peackeepers cornered Katniss Everdeen and her band of foolish rebels."_ The screen then cut to footage of what they just watched. _"You are about to witness a great victory not only for the Capitol, but for Panem."_ As they watched the building being blown up again, they all felt a mix of emotions _. "So there you have it, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, seems to have met a violent end. Stay tuned for more information, thank you."_

The screen went blank again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own it, 'nuff said.**

"So now that we're dead what're we gonna do?" Gale asked first.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peeta spoke when no one else did. "The next move is to kill me."

Luce shook her head and kneeled down next to him. "No Peeta, that isn't going to happen."

"I murdered one of our squad members." he argued in a soft tone making Luce tear up a bit. "Katniss was right, I'm a mutt. I'm not in control. I need a nightlock pill, so that when the time comes-"

"When the time comes I'll kill you myself." Gale interrupted as he got up and looked around for food.

Luce felt angered by his comment and with a small kiss to Peeta's forehead she went after Gale and cornered him in the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? You wouldn't be saying any of this if it was Katniss who was brainwashed, or someone else you cared about." She said angrily, trying to keep her voice down so the others don't hear her.

"Maybe, maybe not." Was his only response causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, you need to get over your jealous egotistical life and move on. Katniss liked you, then she started liking Peeta. It sucks and it hurts, but you just have to learn to get over it. Everyone else has, when will you?" She started for the doorway.

"Sounds like you know from experience." He said causing her to stop and turn to him. "Maybe, maybe not." Was her only reply and walked out leaving him alone.

It didn't take long for him to find enough food for everyone and bring it out. They all sat around eating silently, still thinking of their fallen members and what was ahead of them. The silence was broken by the sudden sound of music as the tv was brought back to life. It showed the faces of everyone in the group, like what they would do in the Hunger Games every night for the fallen tributes that didn't survive. When it showed Luce, she wasn't sure how to feel. Should she believe that people would actually mourn her or feel bad that she got caught up in such a mess?

Finnick put an arm around her and tried to distract her by giving her his leftover food claiming he wasn't hungry anymore. She gladly accepted the extra bites and thanked him as she leaned against him.

Once the tribute was done, Snow appeared making everyone perk up and pay attention.

 _"So, Katniss Everdeen. A poor, unstable girl with nothing but a small talent with a bow and arrow, is dead. Not a thinker, not a leader. Simply a face, plucked from the masses. Was she valuable? She was extremely valuable to your rebellion. Because you have no vision, no true leader among you. You call yourselves an alliance, but we saw what that means. Your soldiers are at each others throats."_ Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, the feed started to go fuzzy. Everyone looked around at each other before looking to the screen again. That's when Coin suddenly appeared, surely with the help of Beetee.

 _"For those of you who don't know me, allow me to introduce myself. I am President Alma Coin, leader of the rebellion."_ Some of the members smiled at the realization that they had just hacked into the system. _"I have interrupted a broadcast from your President in which he attempted to defame a brave young woman. A face, picked from the masses he called her. As if a leader, a true leader, could be anything else. I had the privelage of knowing a small town girl from the seam in District 12. Who survived the Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell. And rose up and turned a nation of slaves into an army. Dead or alive Katniss Everdeen will remain the face of this revolution. She will not have died for nothing."_ Katniss looked surprised at how emotional Coin had become. _"Her vision and ours will be realized. A free Panem. And in her memory, we will all find the strength to rid Panem of its suppressors, thank you and be safe."_

"Snow's in his mansion." Katniss said getting up. "Where is that?" She turned on the map from the Holo. Everyone gathered around as Cressidea pointed to it.

"Nobody knows we're alive, this is our chance." Katniss said making Luce give a small smile. It was true that if they kept low and snuck their way all the way to Snow, it would become an easy victory.

"There are pods everywhere, new ones that won't show up on the Holo. We can't go onto the streets." Jackson said bringing down the moment.

Pollux then made a motion downward, Castor speaking for him. "There might be another way.."

* * *

 **Super short chapter I know, sorry! Next one will be much much longer! XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

Underground. It seemed like a good idea, but it still gave Luce an eerie feeling that it still wouldn't be as safe as up above. She finished climbing down the ladder and joined the rest of the group that was already down and walking. Luce noticed Pollux looking uneasy and stood beside him giving a comforting smile. He returned the gesture with a smile of his own but it didn't last very long.

"My brother know's these tunnels pretty well. He worked sanitation down here after they made him an avox." Castor explained as he tried reassuring his brother that it would be ok. Luce thought back to when she was a prisoner here in the Capitol. How one of the guards almost made her an Avox because she wouldn't tell them about Katniss and the rebellion. The memory made her shiver.

She decided to stay beside Pollux and offered him her hand. He took it and squeezed it lightly, thankful for her kindness. She smiled at him again and slowly walked forward with him. The others following shortly after. They weren't completely underground yet, as a few peacekeeper shuttles would drive by every now and then making them run and hide. But after going through a few doors, and climbing down more ladders, they finally made it to where they needed to be.

Luce stood beside Finnick for a moment with a worried look. "Are we sure this is the better solution? I just have a bad feeling about this."

"It's going to be okay Luce. Its a hell of a lot safer then up there with all the pods and dangerous obstacles. We'll all protect each other no matter what comes our way." He reassured her following the others as they wandered off after Katniss and Pollux. Knowing she had no other choice she took a deep breath and walked with them into the unkown.

As they entered one of the tunnels, steam suddenly shot out from one of the pipes causing everyone to quickly bend down and take cover, Luce accidentally letting out a scream. Finnick instinctively put his body over hers to protect her.

"Everyone ok?" Jackson shouted from the back. Everyone gave their ok and Luce apologized for her scream. They all laughed it off then kept moving.

After some confusing turns and a water filled passage, they finally found a good enough spot to rest for a few hours. Finnick had Peeta go off to the side and joined him while the others found their own little area to inhabit for awhile. Luce sat between Homes and Cressida.

"Alright, settle in everybody."

Luce happily laid her body out as comfortably as she could and calming her breathing she was able to get a good rest in. As she turned onto her side sometime later she couldn't help but wake up from a pain that was forming in her back. Groaning quietly she sat up and tried to stretch it out. Looking around she noticed everyone was asleep. She was about to lay down again when a soft and quiet voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry.." It said. Looking around she discovered it was Gale, who was looking right at her.

"I'm sorry for making you angry earlier..at that house..Your right, I let my feelings get in the way too much." He explained looking over at Katniss who was asleep, Peeta across from her. She realized she must have moved over to him awhile ago so they could talk more.

"Apology accepted.." Luce finally replied giving a half smile. He did the same and closed his eyes. Luce was just about to do the same when Katniss suddenly woke up startled. Luce looked at her with a questioning look, ready to ask what was wrong. But the girl had stood up with the Holo in her hand and was slowly moving towards another tunnel.

"Katniss? What are you doing?" Luce tried to whisper as loud as she could without waking the others, but didn't think she had been heard. She bit her lip wondering if she should wake the others or not.

Suddenly Peeta woke too, he seemed to hear the same thing Katniss did so Luce closed her eyes and listened hard. That's when she heard it. The noises. By now everyone had heard it and were sitting up as the sound was getting louder.

"We gotta go we gotta get outta here now!" Peeta said frantically.

"What is that?" Luce asked as everyone started getting to their feet.

"Come on, they released mutts!" Peeta said.

Luce had heard about them before. Disfigured creatures created by the Capitol. She had hoped to never see one, but unfortunately the time had come.

"Pollux what's the fastest way out?" Katniss asked having him run to the front of them.

Everyone slowly moved forward, all weapons ready. Finnick made sure to stand in front of Luce, triton ready while Luce made sure she was at least beside her brother, her daggers were also at the ready, aimed high and ready to be thrown. As they came to a corner, Gale shot off a fire arrow to light their way and make sure nothing was coming for them.

Seeing nothing from the small amount of light they decided it was ok to move forward. Everyone made sure they had eyes looking everywhere, so they could be ready for anything. Pollux took the lead again as they came across a small area that they had to climb through. By now Luce was starting to feel very claustrophobic and didn't want to be down here any longer. Once getting the all clear from Pollux they started climbing through one by one. Finnick had Luce go first and followed shortly after, leaving Jackson and Homes left on the other side.

But just as Jackson started to crawl through, they came. Mutts overflowed as they attacked Jackson, others trying to crawl through to get to everyone else. Katniss shot off an explosive arrow to give them a headstart. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Some occasionally looking over their shoulder to see how far away the mutts were. Everyone made sure to try and stay close to each other and follow Pollux as he tried to get everyone out.

They had just turned a corner when a group suddenly appeared and tackled Castor to the ground. Luce was the closest and threw one of her daggers at it killing the one right on top of the poor guy. She wanted to go and save him but Finnick only dragged her away and kept her moving. More started filing through as they turned another corner and found a ladder leading up.

Luce threw another dagger while Cressida shot off some of her bullets. They were becoming surrounded and could do nothing more but fight and try to lessen their numbers. Luce tried to stay close to the ones she already took down so she wouldn't run out of daggers. One came up behind her and almost bit her, she cried out as she shoved it back and dug her blade into it's skull. She looked around at everyone fighting, her fear slowly getting the better of her. Another mutt was about to pounce on her but was suddenly shot down, looking up she saw Gale giving her a short nod before going to fight off more. She started looking around frantically for Finnick.

"Finnick?! Finnick!" It was hard to find him through all the chaos. Turning she finally saw him peel one of the mutts off of Katniss and take down a few more. It wasn't long before Cressida made her way over and started shoving people towards the ladder.

Somehow Peeta's cuffs broke, and was the first to go up the ladder followed by Cressida, Pollux already waiting at the top making sure it was clear.

"Finnick let's go!" Luce screamed at him as he shoved Katniss towards the ladder and threw his triton at a following mutt. She watched as two suddenly pounced on him before he had time to get his weapon back and Luce ran forward to try and help. Katniss had caught her though. "Luce we need to leave!" She tried reasoning knowing that Finnick was going to become an unnecessary sacrifice that would get them out alive but Luce fought hard against her. "No!" She screamed and broke free throwing as many daggers as she could. She hit most of her targets buying Finnick enough time to get himself up and running towards them. Katniss then took her opportunity and shoved Luce up the stairs and starts climbing behind her to make sure she wouldn't come back down for Finnick.

"Finnick!" She screamed again trying to see where he was and if he had made it but Katniss gave her no time as she kept pushing her up the ladder. Once they made it up Katniss knew what she had to do so she activated the Holo and said the password to self-destruct. As she let it go and watched it drop Luce screamed lunging forward to try and see if Finnick had made it. Everyone held her back as the explosion went off and dragged her the rest of the way out. Luce cried and screamed, her vision going blurry as they ran back to the top area where peacekeepers were waiting for them.

Cressida physically had to hold Luce up as the others shot at the peacekeepers. As Katniss went to shoot one, a knife went flying forward. Looking over she saw a beaten up Finnick, running towards the group.

Luce saw him as he got closer and ran to meet him halfway. "Finnick!" she cried out grabbing at him and helping him make their way towards the exit. Gale came forward and helped carry some of Finnick's weight as they sprinted. Suddenly the ground started breaking apart and they were forced to run even faster. Once they got to a certain length they jumped to avoid the last of it.

Katniss and Peeta fell to the ground, Katniss quickly getting back up while Peeta just curled up. Katniss pleaded with Peeta to get back up and even kissed him, knowing it would work. She helped him up and they started running again.

"I know where we are! I know a place!" Cressida shouted and she took the lead, guiding them to a new hiding place.

It didn't take long before they came across what looked like a shop and Cressida banged repeatedly on the door. Luce clung to Finnick as she cried into his chest.

"Sh, it's ok, I'm ok. Just need to catch my breath.." He reassured her holding her tightly in his arms and slowly swayed back and forth while taking deep breaths. Everyone was still reeling from the adrenaline.

After a few moments someone finally opened the door and they all rushed inside. Katniss immediately drawing her bow incase this person wouldn't help them. Cressida quickly moved to her side telling her that she could put it down.

Looking back at the door as it closed they were all a bit surprised to see a strange looking woman standing there. She had what looked like striped tattoos all over her body, a hood covering the top of her bald head, her face resembled that of a tigers. Cressida stepped forward.

"Tigress you remember me? We need your help."

* * *

 **A/N: Let's be honest, how many Finnick lovers did I scare? ;) Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

They were down in a hidden basement thanks to the help of Cressida's friend Tigress. Gale, Katniss, and a newly cuffed Peeta were all near each other talking amongst themselves while Luce and Finnick were on the other side of the room, Cressida and Pollux off to the side as well doing their own thing. Luce was still silently crying into Finnick as he tended to some of his wounds. He even made sure to check her for any serious wounds or cuts. Luckily it was just a few scratches on her face. He kissed the top of her head then pulled away slightly to look down at her.

"I-I thought you were gone..I don't know what I would have done without you.." She said softly, her throat dry from all the crying and screaming she did not that long ago.

"Don't think about it anymore. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He reassured her bringing her back into his embrace and rocked her back and forth like he used to when she was much younger. It didn't take long for her tiredness and exhaustion to catch up with her making her fall asleep quickly in his arms. Finnick didn't mind and kept her close to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back and running his other hand through her hair. He'd never admit it to the remaining members of the group, but their encounter with the mutts scared him pretty good. He thought for sure he wasn't going to make it out alive. Luckily he was able to get up the ladder just as Katniss had dropped the detonating Holo.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile so he continued comforting Luce. Katniss came over a few moments later, her eyes trained on Luce.

"How is she?" She asked taking a seat across from him.

"She'll be ok. Just really shaken up. She hasn't been like this since she came back from the games. Every night she'd wake up screaming from a nightmare and I'd always be there to comfort her." He said glancing down at Luce as well, seeing her looking somewhat peaceful in her sleep made him relax a bit more.

"I know the feeling. How about you, are you ok?" She then fixated her gaze onto him, a look saying that he knows better than to lie to her.

He sighed giving an honest shrug. "I guess so. It's not easy to process things too easily when you come close to death. I have a few bumps and bruises, but I'll be alright."

Satisfied with his answer she gave him a small smile and stood up. "You should get some sleep. It won't be long before we figure out our next move."

Finnick nodded and watched her go lay down on a long coat that belonged to the tiger lady. Carefully he slid his upper body to the ground, making sure he didn't disturb Luce in the process. He stared at the ceiling a few moments before finally closing his eyes, hoping sleep came fast for him.

No one knows how much time had gone by, but after awhile everyone woke to the sound of gunfire and bombs. Luce sat up quickly rubbing the sleep and dried tears from her eyes while everyone else just listened close. Finnick had a questioning look on his face.

"It's not ours." Gale said as he stood up. "Peacekeepers must be shelling the rebels outside the city."

"That's not outside the city.." Cressida said sitting up herself.

Everyone decided that they had rested enough. It was time to go back out. Katniss was prepping her arrows as Gale came back down after seeing what was happening up above them.

"Sun's coming up, the rebel's are close." He said grabbing his crossbow.

"This is it." Cressida spoke up as she stopped eating from her bag. Realization set in hard with everyone. This was it. This was the end.

Whoever was going to speak next was cut off as a small screen lit up, a alarm like noise coming from it as the words _"Mandatory Viewing"_ displayed across it once again. Shortly after President Snow faded into view.

 _"To all Capitol citizens more than a half mile outside the city circle, I am announcing a mandatory evacuation. Come to the mansion, I am promising you shelter and sanctuary. All refugees, come to my home. There you will be provided with food, medicine, safety for your children, and you will have my solemn oath to protect you until my dying breath."_

"Wish he'd hurry up with that last part." Cressida mumbled making everyone smile at one another, defusing a small fraction of the tension beginning to build.

 _"Our enemies are not like us. They do not share our values. They have never known our comfort and sophistication. And they despise us for it, make no mistake. They are not coming to liberate us. They are coming to destroy our way of life. They are coming, to bury us."_

Luce started to feel a bit uneasy. He made it sound like they were barbarians. Coming to pillage, rape, and destroy them. Then again, isn't that what was already happening? So many homes destroyed, who knows how many people were died already, and how many more would join them in the graves.

"He's still in his mansion right? Where is it?" Katniss asked pulling out a make of the city. Cressida pointed to it on the map.

"What about the Pods?"

"They should be deactivating them for the residents safety." Cressida explained simply.

"It could work. I could get close enough." Katniss said looking up at everyone.

Luce tilted her head confused while everyone else seemed to understand.

"Every peacekeeper is going to be waiting." Gale interjected.

"And our faces are going to be plastered everywhere." Finnick added rubbing the back of his neck.

"If Snow is offering shelter to all the refugees. Then we just have to make ourselves look like them." Katniss said, the plan already forming in her head.

Once everyone agreed they headed up into the shop to ask Tigress for some clothes to hide themselves in. She came back with bundles of coats and fancy outfits. Gale put on his jacket while Cressida gave directions of where to go. Katniss then put on a hooded cloak.

Luce reached out for an outfit as well but was stopped by Finnick. "We're not going on this mission Luce. Our work is done." Luce looked at everyone confused.

"He's right. This is something me and Gale need to do. Just us. You'll all be safer staying here with Tigress." Katniss said with sympathy.

Luce only shook her head. "No, you still need us. What happens if you get caught or someone sees you? Who's going to save you then?"

"These will." Gale said holding up his nightlock pill.

"What if peacekeepers come searching houses? What if they capture us? I won't be a prisoner again." Peeta said with frightened eyes. Gale slowly walked over and gave him his nightlock pill. Katniss then walked over, uncuffed him, then hugged him. She then went around saying her goodbyes to everyone else.

Luce took this time to say goodbye as well. She hugged Katniss, thanking her for her helping in the Quarter Quell. Then she walked over to the door to say her goodbye to Gale. He gave her a small smile, hiding the fear he held inside. She smiled back, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Watch each others back while your out there yea? Maybe when this is all over we can see each other again." Was all she could manage to say at the moment. He nodded promising to do so. Leaning forward on her tiptoes she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Be safe" She whispered before walking back over to Finnick and the group. He watched her go speechless.

"Let's go." Katniss said pulling up her hood and meeting Gale at the door. Giving one last look at their remaining squad members, they nodded and walked out the door.

Everyone left behind started making their way back down the small stairs into the tiny basement. Pollux went to his own corner, still feeling grief over the loss of his brother. Cressida went to her own little area and laid down. Finnick sat on top of the stairs, Luce joining him.

"So now what? We just stay here while they risk their lives trying to kill Snow? What if they never see him? They'll be stuck among that crowd and sooner or later they'll be recognized and killed. Finnick we need to go after them and help them." Luce argued hoping to talk some sense into him.

He only sighed putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Luce but this time their right. This is something Katniss needs to do on her own. From the very beginning our mission was just to get Katniss here to this point, close enough so she could end it once and for all."

He got up and moved back to the pile of blankets they were on earlier. "We should all get some rest. After today everything is going to be different, one way or another." He laid down on his side and closed his eyes. Luce couldn't even think of sleeping though. Not anymore.

She stayed by the stairs and waited until everyone had fallen asleep. She checked Finnick first, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Then looked over at Cressida and Pollux, their faces relaxed. Quietly she picked up her daggers, made sure her nightlock pill was still in her pocket, and even took a small gun. Glancing back at the sleeping figures, she mouthed a "sorry" and carefully she went up the stairs and took one of Tigress' coats. Putting it on and bringing the hood over her head, she snuck out of the shop and went into the parade of refugees in search of Katniss and Gale.


	14. Chapter 14

People littered the streets and seemed to be coming from everywhere. The strange thing to Luce was that they were all so calm as they made their way to Snow's mansion. She made sure to keep her head down as she walked by one of the banners that displayed their wanted faces. But she also had to keep a lookout for Katniss and Gale so she kept her head just high enough to see what she needed to.

The people weren't the only ones everywhere, there seemed to be just as many peacekeepers. Keeping a close watch on everyone that walked by. Some searching random people here and there, making sure they weren't one of the rebels.

Looking up again she noticed that the mansion could finally be seen, she was close. She made the mistake of looking too long though, and a peacekeeper had managed to catch a small glimpse of her face. She knew that because he started walking right towards her, gun raised. Unable to think of anything else she grabbed a nearby boy, slightly older and much taller. She kept her small gun concealed but pointed it at him and spoke in a menacing tone.

"Your going to wrap your arm around me and pretend to be comforting me or else I'm going to end your life right here and now." She said revealing only the bottom half of her face to him. He thankfully agreed in fear and did as she said. He wrapped his arms around her as if he knew her, and started saying things like, "It's going to be ok" and "we're almost there my dear".

She peeked over at the peacekeeper and noticed he stopped, realizing he had made a mistake and gone back to where he was standing before. She sighed in relief and kept walking until they were out of his sight. The boy continued to hold her and she was thankful for the concealed help. Glancing around the area again she finally managed to find Katniss and Gale. She quickly thanked the boy then picked up the pace, maneuvering around other people as she tried to get closer to them.

She noticed a peacekeeper was headed right for them, reaching out to Katniss. Luce pulled out her gun ready to protect her, when an explosion went off and a nearby building started to crumble.

"The rebels!" People shouted, everyone running and screaming for their lives.

Peacekeepers quickly opened fire, turning it into a bloodbath as innocents were shot down while trying to take cover. Luce shot off a few bullets of her own as she took off running, following Gale and Katniss as they ran for the mansion. She hopped over one of the barricades becoming consumed by the chaos. She took deep breaths and looked around trying to see where the two disappeared to. She frantically searched around and finally found them on the ground, separated by a burning truck.

Gale was being picked up and restrained as pecaekeepers dragged him towards an untouched truck. Luce gasped, watching Katniss point her arrow, ready to shoot him so he wouldn't have to suffer. But felt a bit angered when the arrow wasn't shot. Instead she watched as Katniss took off for the mansion again.

Luce shook her head and ran after her once again, shouting her name to try and get her attention. But it was only being drowned out by the ensuing chaos. People shouting and crying as they pushed against the gates of the mansion, begging for help. Apparently children were being moved forward and taken first, but for some reason the gates still weren't opening.

Looking up she noticed a ship flying over, dropping containers that floated down with their small parachutes. Like the ones sponsors would send to tributes during the games. Luce watched confused, wondering why they would be dropping them when it slowly started to click in her head. As the chaos started to die down, everyone focused on the containers getting closer, hands reaching upwards to catch them, Luce called out as loud as she could.

"Katniss!" She yelled finally gaining her attention and watching her turn around. Katniss saw Luce for a second and widened her eyes. How did she get here?! She was ready to run over to her, but that's when everything went up in smoke and flames. Everyone was blasted back as the containers all detonated, killing a majority of the people and injuring some. Luce blinked open her eyes and picked herself up.

People screamed from where they lied, dirt and blood covering them as they reached out for help. Luce couldn't make sense of any of it and just sat where she was. Looking around at all the death, feeling dead herself. Her eyes welled up as she realized she should have stayed with Finnick and the others. Her tears spilled down her face, blurring some of her vision. She just wanted it all to end.

She didn't realize that medics from District 13 had arrived and were started to tend to people and help them the best they could. She saw Katniss' sister Prim walk by. She tried to call out for her but when she opened her mouth she couldn't make a sound. Her fear stopping her from producing any kind of sound.

Looking down she realized why she had felt the way she did. There was a piece of shrapnel that had lodged itself into her stomach, coating her jacket bright red as she bled out. She shakily pressed a hand to her stomach and cried out in pain as she tried to pull it out. It became too painful though and just left it as she looked around again. Her vision was starting to become blurry and managed to catch sight of more flames exploding into the air right before everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was intense. Please review and let me know what you thought! Also would like to give a shoutout to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for leaving review's almost every chapter. Even though it's a simple message, still means a lot to hear that you've enjoyed reading it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

She could feel softness all around her, and a slight numbing sensation all over her body. Opening her eyes the best she could she saw she was in a bed. A large bandage was wrapped around her stomach, and an IV was pumping fluids into her arm. A nurse immediately ran over when seeing she was awake.

"Your safe Luce, just keep calm." The lady said checking her bandage.

Luce squirmed at the discomfort, "What happened?"

"After the bombs were dropped, they practically gave up. The rebels marched right in and took over." She explained.

"And where are we right now?" Luce asked looking around the makeshift tent.

The lady gave a soft smile, "We're just outside the mansion. Everyone felt it would be better to have a hospital set up right outside so everyone could have what they needed set up in the mansion."

Luce simply nodded and thought back to what she could remember. Her eyes widened. "Where's Katniss? And Gale?!"

"They're fine, calm down. Katniss woke up this morning and has already made her way inside. You can join her once your healed enough." She said and then walked out of the tent.

Luce took deep breaths despite the throbbing pain she felt in her stomach, the numbing feeling gone. She was only alone for a few moments before two figures walked in. Opening her eyes again she realized it was Finnick and Peeta. She smiled the best she could, happy to see them safe. Finnick practically ran to her bed and held her hand kissing it a few times then smoothing her hair out of her face. Peeta made his over and took a seat on the other side of her bed.

"You scared me Luce. How could you do that to us? When we woke up and saw you were gone I was ready to burst out of that shop and go looking for you. Hearing the shooting and the bombs going off. It took everyone to convince me that you were ok. That you knew how to stay alive." Finnick said, tears forming in his eyes.

Luce reached out and wiped them away. "I guess we're even now." She smiled softly before looking over at Peeta. "I'm glad your here too. Did anything happen after I left?"

"Well after Cressida managed to convice Finnick to stay and not go after you, we just kinda sat around. Tigress told us she was going to head for the mansion, knowing that it might be dangerous. She gave us her key to the shop before she went. We haven't seen her around though, so we're not sure if she made it or not. After the explosions started going off we knew we had to help in some way and ran over as fast as we could. We got here just after the last bomb went off and the guards and peacekeepers surrendered." Peeta explained.

"Have you guys been inside yet?" She asked looking between the two.

They both shook their heads, Finnick answering this time. "We wanted to wait until you were better." She couldn't help but smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

And that's exactly what they did. It only took a day and a half before the nurse deemed she was well enough to move into the mansion. Peeta and Finnick helped her the whole way. She didn't have much time to really make herself at home in one of the many rooms provided, because Coin was calling everyone to a meeting.

When she walked in with Finnick she saw that Coin was already seated at a long and round table. With her was Johanna and Enobaria, a surviving tribute from the Quarter Quell. Beetee was also there, sat next to Coin. Luce went over to one of the window's and looked around at what was outside as they waited for the rest to show up. When Annie walked in. Finnick was immediately by her side, hugging her and kissing her. Luce eventually made her way over, taking her time so not to open her stitches and gave the girl a soft hug. They talked for a bit as Haymitch and Peeta showed up. Now they were just waiting for Katniss.

When she eventually walked in and saw everyone, she asked what was going on.

"The remaining victors. Won't you join us?" Said Coin gesturing for everyone to take a seat. Once everyone was, Coin went right into what she wanted to say to them all.

"I've invited you all here for several reasons. But first, I have an announcement. I have taken the burden and the honor of declaring myself interim President of Panem."

Haymitch gave a small laugh, "Interim? And exactly how long is that?"

"We have no way of knowing for certain. But it's clear the people are far too emotional right now to make a rational decision. We'll plan election when the time is right." Coin replied. "But I have called you here for a far more _important_ vote. A _symbolic_ vote."

Everyone looked around at each other wondering what she had in mind.

"This afternoon, we will execute Snow. Hundreds of his accomplices also await their deaths. Capitol officials, peacekeepers, gamemakers. But the danger is, once we begin, the rebels will not stop calling for retribution. Thirst for blood is a difficult urge to satisfy." Luce started to become worried, glancing around at everyone else.

"So, I offer an alternative plan. A majority for may approve it, no one may abstain. The proposal is this. In lieu of these barbaric executions, we hold a symbolic Hunger Games." Coin finished making Luce's eyes widen while others like Johanna smiled and laughed at the idea. Haymitch looked about as surprised as Luce, and Katniss looked furious.

"Your joking.." Peeta said, staring at the woman.

"Not in the slightest." She replied. "It balances the need for revenge, with the least loss of human life." She looked around at everyone, "You may now cast your votes."

"No" Peeta said quickly the moment she finished talking. "Obviously not that's crazy."

"Well I think it's more than fair. Snow's got a granddaughter, I say yes." Johanna said giving her opinion.

"So do I." Enobaria chimed in.

"This way of thinking is what started these uprisings." Peeta tried explaining to them.

Luce nodded adding her thoughts, "Exactly, we can't start becoming like them."

"I vote no." Annie said holding Finnick's hand, who surpised everyone by saying yes.

Beetee gave a firm no.

"I vote no as well." Luce said still feeling hurt by Finnick's answer.

"It's down to Haymitch and Katniss." Coin said calmly, everyone turning to look at the two.

Luce gave pleading looks to both. This shouldn't happen again, not after everything they've been through.

Katniss stared straight at Coin, "I get to kill Snow."

"I expect it no less of you." She replied.

After a long pause, Katniss finally voted yes, saying it was for her sister Prim.

The votes were now tied, it was all down to Haymitch, who was staring intently at Katniss. As if he was trying to pick her apart and see what was going on inside of her.

"I'm with the Mockingjay.." Was his response.

"That carries the vote." Coin said, a small smile spreading across her lips. "We'll announce the games tonight, after the execution."

She dismissed everyone and took her leave. Luce was the first to leave, shocked by what just happened and wanted to be alone to process everything. Another Hunger Games, after everything they just did to stop them from ever happening again. Getting to her room she closed her door and sat in a nearby chair.

She was only given a minute to herself before someone knocked on the door.

* * *

 **A/N: We're almost to the end, I really hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as I have enjoyed writing it. Only a few chapters left!**


End file.
